Naughty girl
by lYmli
Summary: Zero se disfraza de chica para molestar a Kaname, resultando en lemon y confesión de sus sentimientos. Yaoi.


**Naughty girl.**

Por la medianoche todos llegaban en sus disfraces a la fiesta de baile. Zero estaba en los escalones merodeando de un lado a otro, vigilando que nadie se metiera en problemas.

- Zero! - Gritó Yuki corriendo por las escaleras hacia él.

- ¿Estas disfrazada de pastel de fresa? - Dijo él aguantando las ganas de reírse ya que la castaña llevaba un vestido pomposo de color rosado.

- Soy un princesa!

- Las princesas no gritan .

- Grrrrrrrrr, ¿estas seguro que no me necesitas?

- No, ve a la fiesta, yo puedo encargarme dela vigilancia solo - dijo Zero encogiéndose de hombros, igual Yuki siempre terminaba siendo un estorbo en vez de ayuda, una noche sin sus gritos él no iba a morir.

- Ya quiero bailar con Kaname sama - dijo Yuki suspirando enamorada. - ¿Ya llegó a la fiesta?

- Yo qué sé, no soy como ustedes que se la pasan detrás de él - dijo Zero refiriéndose a las niñas tontas de todos los cursos que echaban baba al purasangre.

- No te metas en problemas - dijo Yuki entrando al interior del salón mientras que Zero frunció el ceño.

- La que se mete en problemas eres tú - dijo él cambiando la mirada hacia las parejas que bailaban en la pista de baile, podía ver aquello desde las escaleras.

Y Kaname aún no aparecía, lo sabía porque siempre estaba pendiente del purasangre, no sabía porqué, tal vez porque lo odiaba mucho y quería matarlo, pensó Zero sonrojado, se sentía estúpido como esas niñas detrás de él.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Kaname subiendo por las escaleras.

Zero se quedó en shock como éste le tomaba la mano y lo atraía hacia él.

- No tienes que sufrir por mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Zero con cara de pocos amigos como el rubor aumentaba en sus mejillas, había estado pensando en e castaño y de repente estaba ahí, tan cerca.

- Ah, como todos se mueren por mí -d ijo Kaname soltándole la mano y pasó de él. - La fiesta no lo sería sin mí - dijo en tono engreído como un montón de chicas salían del salón de baile y corrían por el pasillo hacia él.

- Prefiero cae por las escaleras antes que caer por ti! - Gritó Zero enojado, no sabía si era porque Kaname se burló de él o si de repente lo dejó para irse con el montón de babosas. - Ay, ¿quién se cree? Siempre ignorándome y creyéndose mejor que todos.

De la rabia, Zero pasó a la tristeza, tal vez el purasangre no se fijaba en él porque no tenía nada de especial.

- Espera, Zero, ¿porqué quieres que ese chupasangre se fije en ti? - Se preguntó el peliplateado dándose una cachetada mental.

De la tristeza pasó a la alegría total, una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

- Le voy a enseñar a ese estúpido que es él quien tiene que SUMPLICARME no al revés, pos éste - dijo Zero abandonando las escaleras donde tenía que vigilar y entró al lugar, empujó a todos que estorbaban en el pasillo, pasó del salón del baile sin siquiera mirarlo y fue hacia el despacho de su papá Cross.

Ahí el muy degenerado guardaba una caja llena de disfraces, se había comprado mucho de una tienda porque no decidía qué disfrazarse y Zero recordaba un disfraz en especial, LA DE UNA COLEGIALA, eso iba a servir para su plan para humillar un rato a Kaname. Con solo pensarlo, su interior se moría de la risa, Zero se encerró en el despacho, prendió las luces y fue a la caja que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Empezó a escarbar en busca del disfraz de colegial, botó el de sacerdote, pirata, hada, muñeca, policía a un lado y TADÁN en el fondo de la caja estaba el disfraz de colegial, con una blusita blanca semi transparente, una faldita de cuadritos rojos, unas medias, unos mary jane con tacones y hasta una peluca de larga de color rojo. Zero se quitó la ropa y se puso el sostén, arrancó unas hojas de la libreta en el escritorio para llenar las copas (XD), se puso la faldita que le llegaba a medio muslo, se puso la blusa que apenas lo cubría y dejaba su vientre al descubierto, después se puso las medias blancas hasta las rodillas y los mary jane con los tacones súper altos.

- Mmm... a ver - dijo Zero poniéndose la peluca, los cabellos rojos cayeron como cascadas largas y sedosas por sus hombros y espalda.

Se echó una base suave, pestañas postizas súper espesas que agradaba más sus ojos y los pintó con una sombra negra ahumada dando un aire gatuno a su mirada, se pintó los labios con un rojo sangre muy fogoso y un poco de rubor suave en las mejillas. De toque final se puso un piercing en el ombligo y un tatuaje tribal en la parte inferior de la espalda.

- Me voy a divertir mucho contigo, Kuran - dijo Zero sonriéndose ante su reflejo en el espejo y se fue del lugar en dirección havia el salón de baile.

Su plan era enamorar a Kaname y plantarlo, así lo humillaba y le hacía saber que no era tan cosa solo porque medio colegio iba tras de él. Al entrar al salón de baile, todos los chicos y chicas se amontonaron hacia el umbral de la puerta, la pelirroja que apareció era muy hermosa, muy pronto los chicos humanos y vampiros se le fueron encima para pedirle que bailara con él, pero Zero ignoró a todos, él solo quería a Kuran.

El purasangre estaba con Yuki, ella se reía de una forma estúpida mientras que Kaname asentí la cabeza, fingiendo que la escuchaba. Zero se sirvió una copa de ponche a rebosar y caminó de una forma sensual, contoneando las caderas hacia ese par, dejando una fila de chicos enloquecidos atrás.

- Óigame! - Exclamo Yuki como la pelirroja se puso entre ella y Kaname.

Mientras que Yuki daba miradas asesinas a la intrusa, Kaname se quedó mirando a la pelirroja pasmado. Su piel pálida y cremosa contrarrestaba con su cabello rojo.

- Perdón, no te vi - dijo Zero fingiendo una voz de niña y arrojó la copa de ponche sobre Yuki.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Mi vestido! - Gritó la castaña indignada como se miraba de arriba abajo, estaba manchada con el ponche que era de un color marrón y apestada, parecía como si hubiera caído contra un excusado. - Kaname sama - dijo ella con cara de perro arrollado como tomaba una servilleta en la mesa. - Por favor, excúsame, iré al baño a... a arreglarme - dijo mirando horrible a pelirroja que tenía media sonrisita en su rostro mientras sacudía la copa vacía de un lado a otro provocándola. - No tardaré - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y se perdió en la multitud.

- "Tarda lo que quieras" - pensó Kaname que había puesto toda su atención en la desconocida. - No tuviste que ser tan cruel con Yuki, si querías estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho - dijo Kaname con aire de superioridad.

- Maldito - masculló Zero antes de sonreír. - Fue un accidente - dijo dejando la copa en la mesa antes de dejar solo a Kaname, se fue moviendo lentamente de un lado a otro su cintura.

Kaname no la perdía de vista, la pelirroja se detuvo junto a un chico de la clase del día disfrazado de pirata, giró la cabeza levemente hacia Kaname para darle una mirada lasciva, movió sus labios despacio como diciéndole algo y después tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

- Uy, es la primera vez que una hermosura rechaza a Kaname - dijo Takuma apareciendo detrás de su amigo.

- Cállate, yo a ella la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano - dijo Kaname sin perder de vista a la pelirroja ni al idiota que la manoseaba en la pista de baile.

- Lo que digas - burló el rubio.

Kaname le quitó la copa de vino y lo tomó de un sorbo, le iba a enseñar ahorita mismo a esa chica quién mandaba, hizo a un lado a todos en la pista, meterse ahí era como en la selva, los cuerpos se restregaban y sudaban como en una orgía con ropa. Kaname empezaba a sentir calor, estaba disfrazado de príncipe (idea de Yuki que iba de princesa y quería su príncipe .) se quitó la chaqueta botándola a un lado y se quitó los primeros botones de la camisa dejando su pecho levemente al descubierto.

- Kaname sama - dijo una chica yendo sobre él pata manosearlo, el purasangre la ignoró tirándola a un lado, se detuvo ante la pelirroja y el chico que tenía su mano sobre su cintura, bajando lentamente como un idiota tratando de tocarla.

Kaname no dijo nada, le regresó la riada desafiante y seductora a la chica y agarró a ese chico del cuello y lo arrojó lejos, el pobre salió volando y se golpeó contra la mesa llena de comida.

- Deja que alguien con ritmo baile contigo - dijo Kaname agarrándola de la cintura, la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y posó su mano firmemente sorbe su glúteo encima de la faldita.

Zero se sobresaltó, aquel movimiento tan abrupto lo estaba excitando, ver a Kaname fuera de sí y enojado y celoso lo estaba excitando, su cuerpo al estar pegado al de él, hacía que su miembro traicionero empezara a reaccionar y no quería eso, quería seguir jugando.

- A mí me gusta un hombre de verdad - dijo Zero por lo bajo, tanto que pareció una caricia con su lengua al oído del purasangre.

- ¿Y no soy un hombre de verdad? - Dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño, si fuera Yuki o cualquiera ya se hubiera derretido ante él.

- Dímelo tú - dijo Zero alejándose antes que su miembro lo delatara.

La pista tenía tubos instalados (Cross mandó a construir una pista de baile muy moderna, XD) Zero sacudió su melena rojiza con un movimiento de cabeza sensual, pasó la lengua por sus labios y le dio la espalda al castaño, se fue en medio de la gente, Kaname lo siguió a cierta distancia como una abejita enamorado de su reina (XD) Zero agarró uno de los tubos con firmeza mientras que Kaname se quedó mirando, el cazador empezó a bajar y subir su mano por el tubo y después se colgó de ahí dando una vuelta, cayó a los brazos de un Kaname sorprendido, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y siguió su camino alejándose.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Se preguntó el purasangre atontado, pasó la mano por sus labios, el beso le supo a cereza.

Zero que ya no podía aguantar más, creyó que era suficiente y decidió regresar al despacho del director para cambiarse, pero apenas entró al lugar tuvo unas ganas horribles de masturbarse, necesitaba sacarse toda esa energía que tenía, se fue al escritorio y tiró todo al piso, después se subió sobre él, entreabriendo sus piernas, metió la mano por debajo de la faldita y cogió su miembro en erección (no llevaba ropa interior)

Kaname había ido detrás de su pelirroja, la siguió hasta el despecho que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Desde el pasillo lejos de la música del salón ya podía escuchar unos gemidos, al principio eran gemidos suaves como si su dueño trataba de no gritar, entonces los gemidos aumentaron, pero no era la voz suave de la chica, era un gemido ronco, masculino... Kaname reconocía esa voz, era de Zero, por alguna extraña razón escurra gemir al cazador le excitó más de lo que ya estaba.

- Espera... ¿Zero se esta cogiendo a MI chica? - Dijo Kaname desconcertado, empujó la puerta y entró al lugar.

Lo primero y único que vio fue a la pelirroja sentada sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello expuesto con un tatuaje con firma de cruz que le hacia familiar, sus cabellos rojos caían en mechones llenos de sudor en las puntas y tenía las piernas abiertas. Kaname estaba excitado y confundido, lo primero era por que veía y lo segundo era que no estaba ningún Zero y aun así seguía escuchándolo gemir, entonces decidió acercarse más a la pelirroja y le echó otro vistazo, con sorpresa abrió los ojos al ver que ella o más bien él tenía un miembro largo y ancho en erección y se masturbaba como un poseso.

- ¡Kiryu! - Exclamó Kaname haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

- Ku... Kuran - dijo "la chica" aturdida como se ponía "roja", su mano seguía en su miembro, estaba a punto de correrse cuando Kaname le interrumpió, pero la calentura en vez de bajarle por el momento tan vergonzoso, hizo que el cazador se excitara más.

Quería que el vampiro se enojara con él, que lo castigara, que lo cogiera sin compasión, pero Kaname solo lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, en busca de una exclamación.

- ¿Porqué te disfrazaste de chica? - Preguntó Kaname acercándose más a él.

- Quería mostrarte que no "todas" van detrás de ti - dijo Zero poniendo sus manos a los lados de la mesa al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba las piernas desapareciendo su miembro de la vista del castaño.

- ¿No será que querías que te follara? - Dijo Kaname deteniéndose ante el menor, puso sus manos en sus costado para retenerlo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

Zero abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de otro lo invadiera hasta el fondo, lanzó un gemido como su miembro se ponía más duro y le dolía. Kaname posó su mano en su nuca y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, dándole un masaje, sacándole gemidos, entonces tiró de sus cabellos rojos haciendo que la peluca cayera al piso. Enredó los cabellos platinos entre sus dedos largos y haloneó a Zero haciendo que su cabeza fuera atrás, Kaname dejó su boca haciendo que lanzara un quejido y llevó su lengua húmeda y caliente por el cuello de éste.

- Espera... soy un chico - dijo Zero sonrojado como alejaba a su mejor enemigo al sentir que éste metía la mano por debajo de la falda.

- ¿Y? Por tu culpa ando así - dijo Kaname tomando su mano, la llevó hasta su entrepierna.

Zero se sobresaltó al sentir el miembro de éste crecer como una roca sólida contra su mano por encima del pantalón.

- Es la primera vez... - Dijo Zero como un tomate, era la primera vez que tenía el pene de alguien más en mano, subió y bajó su mano flotándolo con fuerza contra el miembro del vampiro y éste crecía más dentro del pantalón.

- ¿No quieres probarlo? - Ofreció Kaname acariciándole el rostro y metiendo unos dedos dentro de su boca.

- Mmm, sí - gimió Zero lamiendo esos dedos, tiró a Kaname hacia el sofá haciendo que el purasangre terminara acostado boca arriba.

Zero caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la blsita, el sostén dejando su pecho plano, pezones duros y abdominales marcados a la vista del castaño. Kaname si cortar con la mirada tan intensa que le daba esos ojos amatistas, quitó la camisa y los pantalones juntos a los bóxers, estaba desnudo con su miembro al aire, Zero tragó saliva por el manjar que iba a probar, se arrodilló entre las piernas del purasangre y tomó el miembro de éste con cuidado, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la punta del miembro y bajaba hasta el tronco tocando las venas que sobresalían...

- No seas tímido y cójalo con fuerza - dijo Kaname tomando la mano de Zero y haciendo que apretara más fuerte su miembro, Zero se dejó llevar y cerró con fuerza sus dedos alrededor del miembro del purasangre. Éste sonrió complacido, asintiendo la cabeza para que él siguiera. - Mastúrbame, eso lo sabes hacer - dijo Kaname en un susurro que estremeció al menor.

Cuando el purasangre lo atrapó masturbándose, Zero creyó que iba a ser su fin y que Kaname se iba a burlar de él, pero ahora, estaba entre sus piernas, con su miembro en mano. Zero empezó a masturbarlo, recorrió su mano de arriba abajo de ese pedazo de carne, entonces se le vino a la cabeza una escena porno que vio, una mujer se metía a la boca el miembro de un hombre, antes Zero sentía ascos con solo pensarlo, pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, miró a Kaname como pidiéndole permiso y el vampiro le sonrió, lo agarró de los cabellos plateados y acercó sus rostro hacia su miembro. Zero abrió la boca y metió el miembro de éste adentro "Aah!"

Zero ahogó un gemido como todo el miembro del purasangre se metió dentro de su boca, sentía que se asfixiaba.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Kaname sacando su miembro de la boca del cazdor y pasó la punta de su miembro contra sus labios hinchados de tantos besos y excitación.

Zero se relamió los labios para saborear el líquido preseminal, respiró hondo y se metió otra vez el miembro de éste a la boca, lo succionó con ganas de sacar ,más jugo de ahí y después continuó chupando, sacaba el miembro y le lamía la punta, Kaname empezó a gemir, quería romperle la boca, lo agarró de los cabellos y empezó a penetrarlo, metiendo y sacando violentamente su miembro del interior de la boca de Zero.

- Uh... - Zero jugaba con los testículos de éste y levaba su mano debajo de la falda en busca de su propio miembro, empezó a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba el mayor hasta que se corrió en su boca.

- ¡Ah! - Kaname lanzó un gemido y soltó toda su leche dentro de Zero.

El nivel E se alejó tosiendo, escupió el semen de éste como se limpiaba la boca.

- No me digas que nunca has probado eso - dijo Kaname burlón como se inclinaba hacia él y le lamía la cara manchada de semen.

Zero se limitó a sonrojarse haciendo entender a Kaname que sí había probado eso.

- Eres un pervertido - dijo Kaname tomándolo del brazo, lo hizo ponerse de pie y lo haló hacia él.

Zero se quedó sentado sobre el regazo de Kaname, el miembro de éste seguía duro y en erección contra sus glúteos, Zero no pudo ponerse nervioso con solo imaginar ese aparato tan grande meterse en su pequeña entrada virgen.

- Te haré gozar - dijo Kaname arrebatándole la faldita, la tiró al piso, tomó el miembro de Zero y empezó a masturbarlo.

- Uh, Kuran... - gimió Zero como Kaname llevaba la otra mano hacia sus glúteos e introducía un dedo en su interior. - Duele... ah...

Dijo ante el dedo invadiéndolo, pero Kaname metió un segundo dedo.

- Deten... te... ah... - Pidió Zero como un tercer dedo se metía dentro, Kaname empezaba a sacar y meterlos.

- No hasta que te coja - dijo Kaname autoritario, aumentó la velocidad de su mano e hizo que Zero se corriera sobre él.

El peliplateado nunca había tenido tanto placer, Kaname retiró los dedos de su interior y lo arrojó boca arriba contra el sofá al mismo tiempo que se iba sobre él. Zero sentía su cuerpo débil, frágil, apenas podía mantenerse consciente ante tanto placer, Kaname lo tomó de un pie y se puso a acariciar su tobillo como se ponía a jugar con el mary jane, pasó sus dedos por el tacón delgado, después le quitó el zapato y pasó su mano por su rodilla y empezó a bajar la media, Zero gimió ante la sensación de la tela resbalando por su piel. Kaname sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba escuchar la voz del menor agonizando por él, prosiguió a quitarle el otro zapato a mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia Zero y lamía su miembro semiflácido que empezaba a crecer por las atenciones del mayor.

- Basta... uh... - Dijo Zero adolorido, el sexo oral no le bastaba, quería algo más... pero le daba pena pedirlo...

Kaname lo sabía y lo provocado, sacó su miembro de la boca y pasó la lengua por su muslo haciendo que se estremeciera, atrapó el tirante de la media entre sus dientes y empezó a quitárselo, Zero gimió con fuerza como los colmillos de éste raspaba su pierna haciendo que sangrara. Kaname sonrió y arrojó la media al suelo y después se puso a besarle la pierna, lamiendo las gotitas de sangre.

- Eres un sádico - dijo Zero todo excitado.

- Maldito - dijo Kaname acomodándose en medio de sus piernas. - Tú me pusiste así para comenzar, hacía tiempo que no me ponía tan duro - dijo acarrándole la pierna, la recostó sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba posando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Zero respondió mostrándole sus colmillos de una forma provocador y amenazante, era la primera vez que un nivel E se ponía tan atrevido y rebelde contra un purasangre, eso lo excitaba más. Kaname empezó a meter s miembro con cuidado dentro de Zero, éste lanzó un gemido de dolor ante la invasión. Sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo. Kaname siguió metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo, las lágrimas de Zero empezaron a caer, se mordía tan fuerte el labio inferior ara no gritar de dolor que se hacía sangrar.

- Déjate llevar - dijo Kaname lamiendo la sangre de sus labios. - Nunca te haría daño.

- ¿Porqué debería creerte, Kuran? - Preguntó Zero con la voz herida.

- Porque esto es lo que quieres y te voy a dar - dijo Kaname jadeando y sacó su miembro de Zero.

Los dos se miraron detenidamente, el sudor resbalaba por el cuerpo del purasangre, Zero nunca creyó que éste podía ser tan sexy...

- Quiero que me folles... ah... - confesó Zero llevando su mirada tímida a un lado.

- Lo haré - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, después introdujo su miembro de un golpe dentro de Zero haciendo que lanzara un grito de dolor.

- Lo tienes... ah... tan... ah... grande... - dijo Zero apretando los dientes, se aferró al brazo del sofá como Kaname empezó a penetrarlo.

- Y tú... eres tan uh... estrecho - dijo el purasangre moviendo las caderas adelante atrás, metiendo y sacando su miembro despacio de Zero estaba perdido entre el dolor y placer que le causaba el miembro del purasangre invadiendo su interior.

Kaname lo cogió con más fuerza por la cintura y hundió más su miembro dentro lanzando los dos un grito de placer, éste había alcanzando su punto G haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de placer, Zero quería más.

- Por favor... uh... Kuran... follame... ¿a... acaso... no te gusto...? - Dijo Zero aferrando sus piernas alrededor de él para que profundizar más las embestidas.

- Me... ah... gustas - dijo Kaname agarrándolo de las piernas para separarlo más y empezó a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

- Vamos... rómpame... ah... hazme tu puta... - gritó Zero entre gemidos, se mordió un dedo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a masturbarse, tironeaba su miembro al ritmo del mete-saca del purasangre.

- Bastardo... uh... - dijo Kaname echándose sobre el sofá, dejando a Zero sobre él, el cazador empezó a montarlo moviéndose de arriba abajo metiendo y sacando el miembro de éste de su interior - aah...

- ¡Ah! Mmm... - Gemía el peliplateado, Kaname pasaba las manos por su trasero y lo acariciaba.

- ¿Quieres más, ah? - Preguntó acelerando las embestidas.

- Ah... sí, lléname - dijo Zero suplicante como apretaba la mano fuerte contra su miembro y expulsaba su esencia, Kaname no aguantaba más y empezó a correrse dentro del nivel E indinándolo, los dos lanzaron un gemido de placer que llenó toda la habitación.

Kaname se salió con cuidado de Zero, los dos se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro besándose.

- Nunca... he tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte - dijo el peliplateado besándolo.

- Yo tampoco - confesó el castaño acariciando su pecho y jugando con sus pezones.

- Tenemos... toda la noche - dijo Zero terminando el beso y se deslizó por el cuerpo del mayor y se escabulló entre sus piernas.

El miembro del vampiro estaba semiflácido envuelto en su esencia por la corrida de antes, Zero lo metió a la boca y empezó a chuparlo haciendo que el mimebro de Kaname creciera en su boca.

- Alto ahí ladrón! - Gritó Cross, en eso entró disfrazado de brujo y con una escoba en mano para espantar al ladrón, había tantos ruidos en su despacho que los chicos que pasaban por ahí le avisaron.

Pero en vez del ladrón, eran dos y no eran ladrones sino... Cross se puso de todos los colores al ver al rey de los vampiros desnudo en su sofá y a su inocente y virginal hijito... Zero estaba de rodillas y tenía el miembro de Kaname dentro de la boca y su culito recién desvirgado chorreaba de semen con que le llenó el otro...

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi Zero? - Gritó en versión chibi dando escobazos por todas partes.

- Si sigue gritando todos van a venir - dijo Kaname con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Quien lo entiende? - Dijo Zero sacando el miembro del purasangre de la boca. - Cross siempre dice que quiere que me lleve bien con Kuran.

FIN.


End file.
